Breaking Down the Walls Put Up
by Basara of Ryther
Summary: Five years is a long time to be away from the one you love, and now that Hikaru is back, what will Kaoru do? Love him? Maybe. Hate him? Possibly. Kill him? No, that couldn't be, could it?


I've been working on this oneshot for a long time. The reviews from the last HikaKao fanfic I did inspired me to write this one. Please read and review. Thanks! Enjoy! (or cry)

* * *

><p><strong>Love's Consequences<strong>

Five years is a long time to be away, especially when it's away from the one you love. One thousand eight hundred and twenty-six days away from the person that you've spent your life looking for. It was painful, yes, but he had to do it. His love was a forbidden one, on three levels. First, his lover was a boy. Homosexual relationships were not accepted by nearly everybody. Second, his lover was his brother. Incestuous relationships were looked down upon in this country. And third, his lover was his identical twin. Loving ones other half was forbidden and looked down upon everywhere.

The relationship that they had had was a barren love that would never be accepted by society in any part of the world. Despite these five years apart, he still loved his twin, but he hoped that his lover had found another lover that wasn't as bad as he was. Compared to the love that they had shared before, any love was better than theirs.

Now, after five years, Hikaru Hitachiin was finally stepping onto the grounds of the Hitachiin residence. After five years, he would be able to place his eyes upon his younger brother. Hopefully, things had gone the way he'd planned. If not, he would take responsibility for everything that had happened in his absence, whether it is because of him or not.

"We've arrived master Hikaru." Said the chauffeur.

"Thank you Mugi." He said before stepping out of the sleek black limo. When his feet touched the ground, he felt at home, like he'd never left. However, he couldn't say the same when he entered the house. Yes, it was clean and everything was just as he had left it, but something seemed off. There were maids shuffling about like usual and they greeted him with smiles on their faces. That hadn't changed. So what had?

He tapped the shoulder of a passing maid.

"Master Hikaru. I'm glad that you've decided to return." She said, bowing politely to him.

"Where is the room that I had requested be prepared?" He asked with a smile.

"Follow me please." She led him up the grand marble staircase. "Maybe now that you're back, master Kaoru will calm down." She told him.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked curiously. It was hard to imagine Kaoru losing his temper, but then again, he had left him without telling him where he was going. Five years ago he'd left his brother while he was fast asleep. Just left without saying good bye, or without telling him any word of his leaving. Vanished from Kaoru's world unexpectedly. Hikaru was the only one who knew where he'd gone. Now he was back to see if his plan had succeeded, and from the looks the maids were giving him, he assumed that it had not.

He was prepared to take the consequences of leaving his younger brother upon himself.

"Here you are sir." Said the maid. She had stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. It was the room right across from his old one.

As the maid turned to leave, he asked, "Do you perhaps know where my brother is now?"

"Not exactly, but he is currently out and will be back at around ten or eleven. We don't really know any more." She explained. Things seemed bad indeed.

"Thank you." The maid bowed and left him alone in the hall. Hikaru was bothered by the late time she had given him. Kaoru used to come home at exactly seven and never stayed out a minute later. Kaoru had changed, a lot, and he hadn't even seen him yet. What exactly had he done to his innocent little brother? Hikaru opened the door to his room and wasn't surprised to find it clean and orderly. The layout was almost exactly like it had been in his old room, only this room had everything on the opposite side.

Sighing, Hikaru set his bag down on the bed and carefully unpacked the few things he had in it. He smoothed out his shirts and pants before carefully folding them up and placing them on the shelves in the empty closet. After that, he took out his books that he had brought with him and set them carefully on the bookshelf. When every book was set on the middle shelf, he decided to put them in alphabetical order and then he put each letter on a different shelf.

He spent an hour rearranging the books on the bookcase until he finally got bored of it. You can only rearrange seven books so many times. When the books were set on the shelves as he saw fit, he then went into the closet and began to arrange his clothes by color, and then by type, and then by size. When he'd gotten them sorted out, he then couldn't seem to decide what the color pattern should be.

In reality, Hikaru was just trying to pass the time, waiting for his brother to return home. Eventually, Hikaru ended up on the balcony reading a book. It was called Oath. The book was so worn out because of how many times he'd read it, but it was well-taken care of. The light of his room allowed him to read when the sun was no longer able to aid him and he eventually lost track of the time.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight when the front door opened and the Hitachiin walked in. His mind was hazy as he made his way slowly up the stairs. Kaoru knew exactly who was - had- arrived today, and the plans he had for him. He had hell for him. Hikaru had left him without telling him anything. Just like that, gone. And now he shows up out of nowhere five years later thinking that everything will be fine.<p>

Kaoru stumbled to the end of the hall where his room was and then went into the one directly opposite of it. Quietly, he opened the door and saw his older brother sitting on the balcony, reading a book. Kaoru grimaced. Hikaru used to do that in their room five years ago. He reached for the light switch and turned off the light source.

"What the?" he heard Hikaru say. It was pitch black in the room, but the moonlight from outside allowed Kaoru to have a full view of his twin as he got up from the chair and looked into the room. He was still beautiful with a slender body and pale skin. Hikaru hadn't changed at all. Well, he may have gotten a little more lean and tall, but that was it. Kaoru slipped into the room and watched as his brother tried to find his way around the room to the light switch, but Kaoru wouldn't let him reach it.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and slung him down on the bed.

"Who . . . ? Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, trying to see who was in the room with him. Hikaru still couldn't see anything.

"Nice to see that you're finally back." Kaoru whispered into his twin's ear. He smirked when he felt Hikaru shiver under him.

"H-hello Kaoru." Hikaru said as calmly as he could, though Kaoru could hear the nervousness in his voice. Hikaru smoothly slid from under his look alike and rested himself against the headboard. Kaoru grit his teeth in something close to anger. He _always _used to do _that _too and it annoyed the hell out of him. Hikaru was acting so casual, like he had never been absent for five agonizingly long years.

"Where in the fucking _hell_ have you been?" Kaoru demanded, coming up on Hikaru and getting extremely close to his face. He was pissed and he didn't even try to hide it. There was no reason to.

For a moment, Hikaru was stunned. For one, he had never_ ever_ heard Kaoru swear, nor had he ever seen Kaoru angry before. Kaoru absolutely hated swearing. When he felt a painful squeezing on his arms, he focused back on the present and realized that Kaoru was the one causing the pain. "Ow, Kaoru, that hurts." He said, pushing at him, but Kaoru's grip only tightened and he leaned in so that he could whisper into his ear.

"Oh, my bad. I didn't realize that you weren't a masochist as well. Let me just loosen my grip a bit so that it doesn't hurt as much as I do." Kaoru whispered, but instead of his grip on Hikaru's arms loosening, it only tightened and Hikaru was sure that it was going to leave a very dark bruise.

Hikaru just let Kaoru continue to hurt him because he knew that he had hurt Kaoru much worse than what he was receiving now, but as he took the pain, he started to cry a little while he bit his lower lip in order to not cry out. Then, Kaoru suddenly let go of his arms and wrapped his own arms around him in a hug. It was a hug from the old days. A warm and friendly hug.

"Why did you leave me alone?" Kaoru continued to whisper in his ear. Then Kaoru began to suck on his earlobe which made Hikaru shiver in want.

"I had to. There was really no other choice." Hikaru managed to get the words out calmly.

"You could have stayed. That was another choice that you apparently failed to see." Kaoru grouched, though he continued to lick and kiss down his brother's neck. Hikaru tried to keep a clear head as his brother did these things to him. They still felt so good even after five years.

"No, Kaoru stop." He said, and pushed Kaoru away, though it took a great effort to do so. He still could not see Kaoru completely because of the darkness and lack of moonlight, but he still saw the outline of his form. It was definitely skinnier than when he had left him. "We need to stop this. This is why I left." He said, looking Kaoru in the eyes as best he could.

Kaoru's head was hung and he looked utterly defeated, but then he clenched his fists around something on the bed and grabbed Hikaru by the wrists.

"Hey, Kaoru? What are you doing?" he asked as Kaoru leaned over him. Hikaru lay down in order to try and keep some distance between them, but Kaoru wasn't aiming for trying to get close to him at this moment. When Hikaru felt something tighten around his wrists, he looked up at what Kaoru was doing in alarm.

"Why would you want to leave me?" he asked, putting both hands on either side of Hikaru's body near his chest. "Why did you leave me?" he asked. It was almost a guilt trip.

"I didn't want to leave you, but it was something that had to be done-." He said, raising his voice to a scolding tone.

"No it didn't!" Kaoru shouted at him. Kaoru got off the bed and left the room.

"Hey, Kaoru! Don't leave me like this!" he called after him, pulling against his tie that attached him to the headboard. When did Kaoru remove his tie, and why did he not notice? He pulled against it again before Kaoru returned holding a black box. "Untie me Kaoru."

Kaoru didn't even look at him as he set the box down on the floor at the end of the bed where Hikaru couldn't see what he was doing. Hikaru kept pulling against the tie and watching Kaoru, whose face he could finally see in the moonlight. It looked so cold and he looked horrible and his cheek bones were sharper than he remembered. That generally was never a good sign.

Hikaru pulled a little harder on the tie this time and it made the frame creak. Kaoru still didn't look up, but he did open his mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said. Hikaru could see that he was checking a syringe and emptying it of air and he widened his eyes in panic. What was Kaoru doing with those drugs? The liquid he could see was clear and the syringe was about half way filled with it.

"What is that?" he asked as he pulled against the tie, trying to get out without seeming like he was scared, but his voice betrayed him and had an edge of panic in it. This time, Kaoru looked at his twin and smirked sadistically.

"Something that I think you'll enjoy very much brother." He said, crawling up onto the bed. He sat on Hikaru's belly so that he couldn't struggle as much as he put the needle in the crease of his elbow. When he pulled it away, every drop of the liquid was gone. Very soon after, Hikaru started getting hot and his vision started to sway. "You starting to feel it brother?" He heard Kaoru ask. His voice sounded distant.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Hikaru asked, his words slurred. His head lolled as he tried to focus on something, anything.

"It's a drug that impotent people use. I also gave you some of my drugs." Kaoru grabbed between Hikaru's legs and despite Hikaru's better judgement, he moaned. His senses had been heightened from whatever drug had been put in his body. "Feels good, doesn't it?" he whispered into Hikaru's ear. Hikaru's body shuddered in pleasure. Everything that touched his skin seemed to feel good. Kaoru smirked at his brother's expression. He was dazed because of the amount of ecstasy he had pumped into his blood. He would be able to feel everything that he was about to do.

Kaoru kissed his brother on the lips, something he had been longing to do for five years, and he smirked when Hikaru immediately opened up. Good. He was in a submissive state. He continued to rub and caress Hikaru through his pants, getting Hikaru even harder, but not enough to make him cum. When Kaoru pulled away, there was a string of saliva and Hikaru's face was full of desire. Kaoru started to undo the buttons on his shirt and he made sure that he just barely brushed against Hikaru's skin.

Hikaru squirmed as Kaoru finished unbuttoning his shirt. Kaoru put his hands on his brother's chest and ran his hands over the much missed muscle curves, and then he kissed Hikaru's chest before pressing his cheek to it.

"Your body's still so cool." Kaoru said, sticking his tongue out and licking it. "And it still tastes good too." Kaoru ran his fingers slowly up and down Hikaru's chest and stomach and he loved the reaction he got. Hikaru arched his back and let out the moan that he had been trying to hold in. Kaoru smirked again and began to kiss all about his twin's chest. It was still so white and cold.

When Kaoru's hand started playing with his brother's pant line, Hikaru suddenly jerked to the side, causing Kaoru to fall in the opposite direction onto the bed. Hikaru hovered over his brother, trapping him there. His face was still hot, but he still couldn't focus on anything including Kaoru. "Stop this, right now." He said. He tried to sound angry, but the substances that Kaoru had put in him were messing with him too much. He pulled again, even though his wrists were already rubbed raw, he knew that he had to get out of this situation. "This is exactly why I left Kaoru. Stop it." This time, he managed to sound harsh.

Kaoru only smiled and smoothly slid his arms around his brother's neck. "This is why you left? Because we were having sex?" he asked.

"I left because this isn't supposed to happen. It's wrong for us to be together like this. It'll never be accepted by society and we wouldn't be able to go outside without being ridiculed and shunned." Hikaru said. He was blinking a lot, trying to keep his focus on Kaoru's face. "I had to leave because I didn't want you to have to face tha- ah!" Hikaru buried his head in Kaoru's shoulder as said person rubbed his leg against his brother's hard member. His body shook in pleasure as his brother continued to do this to him.

"So?" Kaoru spoke. "I wouldn't have cared as long as I had you with me." he said plainly, then he licked Hikaru's ear again and felt him gasp at the action. "I love you Hikaru, and I'm not letting you leave this house ever again. You'll stay here where I can keep you locked up and all to myself. Nobody but me will be able to see you, not even mom and dad." Kaoru said as he slipped his hand into his brother's pants and caressed his member. Hikaru bit the pillow to try and silence the sounds of pleasure that wanted to escape his mouth. To make it even worse, Kaoru started to gently blow on his neck, heightening his senses.

"Stop it." Hikaru managed to slip out before he moaned again.

"Why?" Kaoru asked. He sounded like he was enjoying his brother's torment.

"We can't - ah." Hikaru tried to answer, but his twin licked his ear. Suddenly, Kaoru pushed him over so that he was back in his original position, but he didn't crawl on top of him this time. This time, he got off the bed and went over to his box of who knows what. Hikaru still couldn't see what he was doing, all he was concerned about now was that his cock was starting to really hurt.

When he felt something being put over his eyes, he snapped them open and saw nothing. Kaoru was tying something around his head. "Hey, stop this Kaoru! Let me go." Hikaru protested. There wasn't a word from Kaoru. Hikaru could feel his pants and boxers being pulled off of his body, leaving him naked, save for his shirt. It was when he felt something sliding over his cock that he finally realized Kaoru wasn't going to forgive him. He was going to be in pain for a long time, especially since Kaoru had put _that_ on his cock.

It was a device that restricted the wearer from cuming, and it hurt a lot when one couldn't cum when they're at their limit. It also injected a steady flow of an anaesthesia. Even though Hikaru wasn't quite ready to cum, he knew that he would no longer be able to. "Your cock seems to have gotten a little bigger brother." Kaoru said before he kissed the tip. He bound one of his legs, then the other, in quick movements. When Kaoru had finished, Hikaru's legs were spread and tied up so that he couldn't try and kick to get away. "It's such a nice view Hikaru. You're body is still so beautiful." Kaoru said as he kissed the inside of Hikaru's right thigh.

Hikaru felt Kaoru lean up over him and reach for his restricted hands. "Oh, your wrists are raw. You shouldn't have pulled so much Hikaru. Here, let me ease that pain for you." Kaoru said, and Hikaru felt something soft being locked around his wrists while the tie was removed, but he was still attached to the headboard. Where had Kaoru gotten all of these S&M accessories?

Kaoru trailed his fingers down his twin's exposed upper body again and Hikaru could only moan at how good the sensation was. "S-stop." Hikaru pleaded, but Kaoru kept trailing until he reached Hikaru's hard cock, then he grabbed it and began to play with the tip by rubbing his finger around it gently.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying this well enough." Kaoru said. Then he leaned down and used his tongue to tease his brother's cock. Hikaru arched his back and tossed his head from the sensation. "Let's see how well you handle this." Came the compelling voice of Hikaru's other half. Hikaru froze in terror when he felt something rub against his cock. He knew instantly that it wasn't Kaoru's. It was big and he was sure that he would never be able to take something that big even if it was fake.

Kaoru ignored Hikaru's cries to stop and continued to push the artificial cock into his brother's rear end. When it was it was all the way in, Kaoru secured it so that it wouldn't be able to come out, then he flipped the switch to low. The sound of pleasure that came out of Hikaru's mouth made Kaoru smirk with satisfaction. His brother was going to be in for a lot of painful pleasure for a long time.

* * *

><p>The giant double doors opened and in stepped the youngest Hitachiin. In his hand was a full bottle of tequila. Kaoru wasn't drunk, but he was buzzed after coming from his work as a host and 'entertainer.' Today had been a good business day for him because he'd done overtime as a host and had gotten nine customers to 'entertain.' Now, he was home to see his brother. There had not been any house servants in the mansion since last Friday, which was when Hikaru had arrived meaning that it had been an entire week since his arrival.<p>

The amber haired man drank from his tequila bottle as he made his way up the long granite stone double staircase and down the hall towards the last room on the right. Upon opening the door, he grinned at the sight. "Good morning Hikaru." He whispered into his twin's ear and the response was a whimper. Kaoru licked Hikaru's ear before going over to the vanity where all of the 'toys' were. Setting down his tequila bottle, the younger twin picked up a bottle of marijuana leaves and opened it up. Sticking it under his nose, he inhaled.

"Ah, sweet bliss." He said, turning towards the bed that Hikaru was laying on. "This is what I used to get away from the pain for awhile while you were gone all those years." Kaoru walked over to the bed and sat down next to his brother who was confined by the leather straps and chains securing him together. "Why don't you try it too?" He put the bottle under his brother's nose and Hikaru could only inhale the toxic drug because he couldn't move. He'd had the vibrator beads in him since eight p.m. last night when Kaoru had gone to work. It was now almost noon, not to mention that the artificial cock had been strapped into his mouth that long as well.

After inhaling the drug for a full minute, Hikaru stopped all movement, but the tears continued to run down his face. Everyday since his arrival he'd been injected and exposed to every kind of illegal drug possible. Everyday he experienced physical and sexual pain. Kaoru had never once entered him, it was always the toys that did it. Yes, Kaoru was always teasing him by pressing and rubbing against him, but he never actually entered Hikaru himself.

Hikaru knew quite well that he wanted to have sex with him, but he didn't see why he didn't do it. Yes, he wanted it more than these toys because it was torture knowing that it could be his lover instead, had he not left. "Are you going to stop resisting everything now?" Kaoru's voice came in. Hikaru vaguely nodded his head because he was in a high state from the marijuana. Smiling at the compliance, Kaoru unstrapped the cock and removed it from his brother's mouth where a string of saliva followed it out. Hikaru didn't care anymore, he was just happy that he could close his mouth.

The older twin barely noticed when the younger took off all of the straps confining his body. However, he did notice when the beads were being pulled from his body. "AH~!" His head snapped back into his brother's shoulder and neck, but when his body finally got used to having that torturous thing out of him, he couldn't sink back down into the bed. Kaoru had a hand around his throat and stomach, holding him up. Hikaru had no muscle strength to fight or even help hold up his body.

Hikaru felt Kaoru's mouth and nose on his neck and it made him shiver in want. He wanted Kaoru so badly, but he knew that Kaoru wasn't the same anymore. Kaoru took in a big whiff from his brother's neck and exhaled in a blissful state. "You still smell so attractive Hikaru. I guess it doesn't matter if you're clean or sweaty, you still smell delicious." He said, licking from the base of his twin's neck all the way up to his earlobe.

That was it, Hikaru couldn't take his brother's methods of torture anymore. First, the tears started flowing faster than they already were, then, he started to sob shamelessly. Kaoru blinked almost in surprise when he did this. ". . . ready."

"What was that my dear brother?" Kaoru asked, turning his brother around to face him and pinning him to the bed.

"Kill me already. I can't take this anymore Kaoru." Hikaru begged, looking at his brother from the odd angle he was at.

Kaoru just looked at him with an amused face and then smiled the most sadistic smile Hikaru had seen since this had started. "So I finally broke you." he whispered. "I've been waiting for this to happen for a long time. Now that you're broke, I can finally do what I want to you without having you resist."

Kaoru got off of the bed and grabbed the bottle that contained the artificial ecstasy and he filled the entire syringe with the drug. After making sure that there wasn't any air in it, he stuck it in Hikaru and drained the whole thing. It was only a matter of seconds till Hikaru could feel the effects of the drug. His body got extremely hot and he could barely see a damned thing because everything was so blurry. "You're finally mine." Hikaru heard his brother whisper, but he was so lost in the drugs that he could barely understand what they meant.

Hikaru understood well enough when he felt something thick and long slide into his well softened ass and he screamed. His body instantly remembered Kaoru's cock. Back before he'd left, Hikaru had been the uke once, and after all this time his body still remembered the sensations and the feel of his brother's cock inside of his hot body. Kaoru gave his older twin no mercy as he thrust into his brother, hitting his brother's pleasure spot every time; he'd made sure to remember where it was. The younger Hitachiin took joy in the screaming of his brother who was too weak to do anything _but_ scream and cry.

It was light out by the time Kaoru was done. He pulled out of his brother, who was just short of unconscious, and got off of the bed. Hikaru watched him through hazy eyes as he went over to that box of horrors and pulled out a black object. It wasn't like all the other toys that he had previously pulled out of the box; it didn't even look like a toys. The older twin watched as the younger one put something in the object and heard it click into place. Then his eyes widened as much as he could get them when he saw his brother pull back on the gun to load the bullets.

Kaoru then looked over at his brother and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Hikaru, I won't ever let you go again and no one will ever be able to take you away from me." Hikaru watched in horror as his brother put the gun to his back where his heart was located, then he leaned down and whispered in his ear with the most loving voice, "I love you Hikaru." And then gunshot was the last thing that Hikaru fellt as the bullet directly hit his heart. "Now it's my turn." He said. "See you on the other side my love." And Kaoru put the barrel to the roof of his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Needless to say, the two were found a day later. The twins were lying next to each other in a perfect mirror of the other.

* * *

><p>Just a note, I don't know if I got all of the drug stuff right, I just went with my assumptions. I hoped that you liked it! Please~ Review and thanks so much for taking the time to read this because I know that it's very long.<p> 


End file.
